


I Count the Beats of Your Heart Like a Metronome

by et2zarry



Series: Random One-shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Liam thinks Zayn is colors, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short, does that make sense, i dunno, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et2zarry/pseuds/et2zarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Liam thinks if Zayn was a color, he’d be red–</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Red. Courageous and confident. </em></p><p> </p><p>Or the one in which Liam compares Zayn to colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Count the Beats of Your Heart Like a Metronome

**Author's Note:**

> This is really weird. That's all I have to say.

_Liam thinks if his and Zayn’s relationship had a color, it would be black–_

_Black. Concealing and death. Because Zayn conceals all of Liam’s doubt, all of Liam’s insecurities and worries. Zayn unties the mask that Liam wears that covers all of his trust issues, shows Liam that there’s no reason to be afraid when Zayn is right here, I’m always right here, Liam. Liam doesn’t feel like his life is a midnight masquerade anymore. But when Zayn leaves to wherever he goes, when Liam isn’t with him he swears he dies a bit inside, swears that his mind is a place of black clothes and black tears._

 

_Liam thinks if Zayn was a color, he’d be red–_

_Red. Courageous and confident. Because Zayn, he’s not like Liam. No, he’s brave and takes initiative. Zayn’s able to take action with only a meeting of pen to paper. He takes the words he’s written, extracts them from the paper and presses play and never presses ‘stop’ or ‘pause’ until he’s completed what he has intended to accomplish._

_Red. Fiery and warmth. Because Zayn, he’s not like Liam. No, he’s quiet more times than not but when the time comes, he’s full of fiery and compassion, passionate about the things he loves the most. The people he loves the most. And Liam doesn’t think he could do that, doesn’t think that he can stand up for what he believes in even if he’s standing alone. But that doesn’t deter Zayn because_ who cares if you’re standing alone, that’s just more room for you _and that’s just how Zayn is._

 _Red. Life and vitality. Because Zayn, he’s not like Liam. No, he’s eternally grateful for even the smallest things in life, from being able to hear the annoying sound of the alarm clock to being able to hear the beat of Liam’s heart as he slowly drifts to sleep. And Liam doesn’t think he can be grateful of the loud alarm clock in the morning. He’s just eternally grateful for Zayn. But Zayn will always say the same thing–_ we all think a problem is big until another one comes along. It’s never as serious as we make it seem. _And Liam thinks that Zayn makes it look so easy._

 

_Liam thinks if Zayn’s voice was a color, it’d be pink–_

_Pink. Love and beauty. Because Zayn’s voice is cottony soft and honey-sweet. Full of adoration and understanding. A loving and caring tone to those dear to his heart and a beautiful instrument to all others. And Liam thinks that maybe it’s possible to fall in love with just Zayn’s voice, though there’s no doubt that people do indeed fall in love with Zayn’s face._

_Pink. Self-worth and acceptance. Because Zayn’s voice just shows how much respect he has for himself. How he knows that he’s beautiful but he isn’t arrogant with it. Knows that he isn’t without flaw. But he accepts himself and that's all that matters to him and the people around him._

_Or maybe even Magenta because–_

_Because magenta is neutral. Instilling peace and tranquility in any heated situation. Because Zayn’s can get him out of most things if not all and he has a way of making everything seem okay, makes every problem or argument or fight look small in comparison to even itself, no matter the dilemma._

 

_Liam thinks if Zayn’s eyes had perhaps a different color, they’d be purple–_

_Purple. Good judgement and magic. Because Zayn’s eyes tell a story that anyone would be willing to read. And Liam thinks if people looked at Zayn’s eyes, if only for a few seconds, they can tell what he’s thinking, tell what he thinks about them. Because, that’s just how Zayn is, doesn’t bother veiling his thoughts and judgement like others do. And Liam likes to call Zayn’s eyes magical because he’s absolutely sure that Zayn can have people enchanted, in a compelling trance, with one look of his eyes._

_Purple. Purpose and mystery. Because Zayn’s eyes show this curtain of determination. And Liam never knows the reason behind it, but some time late into the night, when both he and Zayn are tucked into bed, he likes to think that maybe he’s the reason._

 

 _Liam thinks if Zayn’s_ life _was a color, it’d be yellow–_

_Yellow. Wisdom and Happiness. Because Zayn always has a story to tell, always has a way of comparing the difficult things in life to show that maybe they aren’t so difficult. And maybe sometimes Zayn’s wise stories make Liam feel small, but he never finds it in himself to care. He’s just happy that Zayn shares these stories with him._

_Yellow. Intellectual energy and joy. Because Zayn always has a way of making people feel comfortable around him, always has a way that makes people feel as smart as he is, even if it’s for only five minutes. Liam thinks that maybe there’s this magical cup of knowledge that Zayn secretly carries around and that maybe when people aren’t looking, Zayn sprinkles some of that knowledge on the people around him. But it’s not a secret, Liam thinks. But Liam also thinks that it’s_ wonderful.

 

_Liam wants to compare himself to colors. Thinks that maybe he’s gray–_

_Gray. Sorrow and Maturity._

 

_Or maybe indigo–_

_Indigo. Deep contemplation and Meditation._

 

_Or maybe brown–_

_Brown. Earth and Order._

 

_He never knows. And sometimes at night, when Liam feels a sudden rush of doubts and insecurities flood his thoughts, he asks Zayn, asks what color would fit him best._

_Zayn simply looks down at him– Purple, dancing eyes– smiles at him– a Red smile– cards his fingers through Liam’s hair– a Black and concealing gesture– and says– voice Pink and soft–_ you’re worth much more than unspoken colors.

 _And Liam thinks,_ why, such a Yellow thing to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed this and if you did, please comment and leave kudos. It's like oxygen to me.


End file.
